A Warrior At Heart: The Feather of A Dove
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: Two moons after the flood, Dovewing and Loinblaze, two highly respected warriors of Thunderclan receive a new Omen.. one of Smoke that warns of Fire... so a trek to the mountains only leads to more fear than relief. Can the group win the race against time to warm the clans of the coming tide? Or will the clan's flame finally burn out... for good. Please Read and Review.
1. A Spark That Starts The Inferno

**Hello! This is my story "A Warrior At Heart". This is about Dovewing, yes, I know she is hated... and her life after getting another prophecy after the Great Battle and between A Vision Of Shadows. It starts two gatherings after Thunderclan returns to their camp after the flood. Please Read and Review, all reviews are much appreciated.**

 _Chapter One: A Spark That Starts The Inferno_

Sitting towards the entrance of camp Dovewing gazed at the Thunderclan cats, her clanmates, busily working to keep the clan Alice and strong. She was shocked, not only how much better it was looking after the flood, but how different it looked before the flood came till now. Since Bramblestar had created another rule in the Warrior Code, most cats took less time to defend boundaries and camp walls. Which to most if the older cats made little sense. Especially Graystripe, who can vividly remember when the dogs attacked. Soon a voice brought her back to life.

"What are you stating at Dovewing? Come and help us finish the Elders den." One of Dovewings' clanmates called. Dovewing turned around, startled, but not shocked from the sudden appearance of Cinderheart. Who was only standing two tail lengths away.

"Oh, yes I forgot sorry.." Dovewing replied before following Cinderheart towards the Elders den. Glancing to her side, she noticed Jayfeather's blinds eyes following her paw steps... _What in the nme of starclan is he doing?_ She thought before turning her head back too Cinderheart. The Elders den had received done minor damage during a brief thunderstorm last night.

"Hi Dovewing! Can you hand me that last stick right there." Berrynose asked., he too was working on the den. Dovewing nodded, bending down to grab the stick, than she handed it to him. _It s_ _eems as if the last hunting patrol brought back more sticks than_ prey..Dovewing recalled as she observed the like of sticks.

"Hey, umm.. Berrynose I think we have more than enough sticks... why have so many?" Cinderheart asked, almost reading Dovewings mind. Berrynose turned to Cinderheart, the stick still in his mouth.

"Ask Graystripe.." His reply was muffled by the stIcks in his jaws. Howver he proceeded to fix the den. Cinderheart was about to reply when a soft voice filled Dovewing's ears. The voice sounded oddly familiar...

 _"Fire melts the ice that carved the path,"_ Dovewing glanced aroud, was anyone else hearing this? Whole her gaze was searching, the voice grew louder, she locked eyes with Loinblaze. His gaze almost matched hers. _"Follow this path to find the smoke that warns us of the fire that'll destroy the Clans..."_ Then, in a flash the voice was gone and she heard the sounds of daily clan life once more.

"Hello.. Hello... Dovewing!" Cinderheart's mew brought her truly back to earth. She turned her head sharply, seeing that both Cinderheart and Berrynose were gazing at her, eyes wide.

"I-i don't feel that great... must be that old prey I ate last night... I'm gonna go see Jayfeather.." Dovewing replied, trying to sound convincing. Without looking back to see her two clanmates shocked expressions, she quickly headed to Jayfeathers den.

"Hello? Is this Leafpool-" Brairlight asked as Dovewing pushed her way into the gloomy medicinecats den. She shook her head.

"No it's Dovewing, is Jayfeather here?" Dovewing asked soon seeing the crippled cat. Brairlight shook her head. Dovewing sighed, just then she felt the presence of another cat.

"Is Jayfeather-" Dovewing recognized Loinblazes' voice. _He must have heard it too.._ Dovewing turned to face him .

"He is not here..." She mewed , "However we can go look for him right _now_ " Dovewing tried to emphasise the word now, without drawing to much attention to any other cat that could be listening. Loinblaze nodded slowly, getting what she was saying.

"Okay, let's go." He replied, turning to head out. Dovewing nodded sharply and followed suit, leaving Brairlight confused at what just happened.

Outside the den the clan was a buzz. Cats hurried around doing their daily duties in the sunhigh heat. Not a thing seemed out of the ordinary, however that wasn't the case.

"What do you think it was?" Dovwing asked Loinblaze as the made their way towards the exit. He shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't know, but we should talk about it when we're out of earshot of other cats." He replied glancing around to make sure no one heard. Even though it could be nothing, or nothing can be something, it's always enough to get cats scared or curious. Which was NOT a good thing right now...

"Okay, where do you think Jay-" Dovewing's really was cut short by a tell just outside the camp entry. As if someone had frozen time, every cat in the clearing stop what they we're doing and turned to look at the entrance. Dovewing glanced around, then turned her attention back to the entrance. There stood a Tom, why storm gray colored fur, amber eyes.. _is that Stormfur?_

"Help, Help! Please someone help!" He cried, Dovewing instantly knew it was Stormfur, why had he come this far? She hadn't expected to see him again. Or at least, not for a while...

"Stormfur!" Graystripe's meow sounded form behind where Dovewing and Loinblaze stood. His me so very concerned. Dovewing glanced back as Graystripe bounded over to where Stormfur stood, wide eyed. Dovewing saw such a resemblance in the two cats, _Like father like son..._ she thought as the two talked in hushed voices.

"Can you hear them?" Loinblaze asked as he watched the two cats talk. Dovewing shot him a glare

"You know I don't have my powers!" She housed in a low voice. Loinblaze folded his eyes and continued to watch Stormfur and Graystripe. Moments later Graystripe looked toward the Leader's deb...

"Bramblestar!" He yelled, his voice echoing around silent hollow.. filling the cats ears as their attention turned towards the Leader's Den.

 **A-W-A-R-R-I-O-R-A-T-H-E-A-R-T**

Dovewing glanced at Loinblaze as the waited outside the Leader's Den. The voices of Graystripe, Bramblestar and Sandstorm were filling the den. Loinlbaze had told Dovewing they should tell Bramblestar of their vision.. however it might be the wrong time.

"So how are your kits?" Dovewing mewed causally, trying to think of something more lighthearted. Loinblaze sighed.

"They are fine.. Thanks. " he replied, giving his chest fur a few quick licks. Dovewing smiled, she never really talked to Loinblaze about his kits.

"They are fine kits you know? They will be fine Warriors someday." Dovwing said, the tension in the air drifting away. Loinblaze smirked

"You can say that again." He said, gazing down at the clearing. "I'll teach them all the battle moves." He swiped at the air as if there were an enemy there. Dovewing lit out a mrrow of laughter.

"You look like a kit yourself!" She said curling her tail over he paws as she sat, watching him play fight. He stopped at her comment turning his head a round yo look at Dovewing.

"And who knows? Maybe you'll have kits of your own soon with Bumblestripe..." Loinblaze added, with a half hearted tone in his mew. Dovewing shook her head.

"No not soon at all.." She paused, taking a breath. "I'd make a terrible mother, I'd just feel so cramped in the nursery. And then I'll be off Warrior duties-" She was cut if as another, more playful thought appeared. "What is your interest in my love life anyhow?" Loinblaze was caught off guard by the question.

"Just figured to ask." He replied, putting his head down. Dovewing sighed

"I was only joking-" Dovewing was once again cut off by a new voice. She had not excited this and jumped slightly into the air.

"Hey! What's with you two and chattering?! Do would need something?" It was the voice of Graystripe. He had come out of the den to see what was making all of the noise.

"Oh uh... we need to speak with Bramblestar." Loinblaze replied coolly. He wasn't to keen on being caught acting kitish. Graystripe nodded and beckoned with his tail for them to follow. Inside the den it was cool and slightly darker. The smell of damp rocks filled Dovewing's senses as they entered. Bramblestar was sitting with Stormfur near the back, they were both crouched down.

"They need to speak with you." Graystripe said told Bramblestar. He looked up at the two and stood up. Nearly matching Loinblaze's size. Dovewing recalled that they weren't actually father and son, however they could've easily been.

"So, what is it?" He asked calmly. Stronfur and Graystripe also looked at Dovewing and Loinblaze. They exchanged a quick glance at each other before telling them about what they heard.

"It could've been an Omen.. or a vision." Lojnvkazr concluded. Stormfur stood wide eyed while Graystripe looked Much like Bramblestar.. puzzled.

"So this means.." Graystripe asked Dovewing and Loinblaze. She shook her head in an answer.

"I have no idea." Dovewing replied just before Stormfur spoke up.

"I do!" He said in a voice that was a mixture of fear and joy... "I know what it means." He began. "Well, at least I know what the Smoke is." Every eye turned to him in the den.

"Well what is it?" They asked in unison. Stormfur to a breath.

"Not what, who."

 **Well, that concludes are first chapter. Plead read and review! All reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	2. The Stars Align

**Hello again! This is the second chapter to my story, and I would like to say; Guest review's are totally excited, constructive criticism is also very well appreciated, and please take your time to review. :) This story will not go dark, or whatever it's gonna be updated regularly. (Sorry for Lionblaze being spelled Loinblaze,y autocorrect system spells Lionblaze wrong... so I'll fix that.)**

 _ **Chapter Two: The Stars Align**_

Dovewing broke the silence. Nobody had said a thing since Stormfur said "who"

"So what do you mean 'who" She asked Stormfur, his blue eyes turning towards her. Then others began to look up as well.

"Smoke is a rouge that came from a Twolegplace." Stromrdur started explain who he was. Graystripe glanced at Bramblestar. As if they heard this before. "He said that a cat named Sol, had given them directions to a Clan in a far away gorge.. and that they took them over, enslaved their Warriors, and were heading to us in the mountains. Smoke said he was Bloodclans leader... and that... he would give us to the next fill moon to decide if we would go down peacefully... or else..." His voice trailed off. Graystripe stepped closer and ran his tail along Stormfur's shoulder.

"That's why you came here, isn't it?" He asked, in a calm but concerned voice. Stormfur nodded, looking at his paws all the while. Dovewing stepped back a pace

"So, what do we do about this?" She asked Bramblestar, who was staring into the wall, as if he was thinking hard. Then he muttered something

"This is Bloodclan... Starclan give me strength." He said, shaking his head. Sighing he turned his head to Dovewing and Lionblaze. "You had this Vision. I'll send you and four other cats to go and kill, yes kill, this Smoke." He finished with a hard look. Dovewings chest burned with resentment.

"But killing! Its against the Warrior code.. the code we fight to protect." She objected, turning to look at Graystripe for help. He was a wise cat, he should see her logic. Instead he just shook his head.

"I know that Dovewing, but you weren't alive when we first saw Bloodclan." He paused, as if horrible memories were being brought back. "My father, he brought them onto our world. They caused his death as well. Scourge did, he was a strong cat, he took Firestars' first life. But you won't begin to understand how huch hate they posses. If the others clans find out... it will be terrible." He finished. Lionblaze shook his head

"Shouldn't the other cats know about this though? Your rule remember-" He was cut off by Graystripe, who stepped forward to support Bramblestar.

"You don't know what Bloodclan did. Only if our mission fails, then we tell the other clans." Graystripe said, stepping back. Stormfur gasped,

"But father! You're old.. the journey the fight-" Graystripe who solemnly had made up his mind cut his son off.

"Stormfur, if I were to fight you now. I would win. I may be old, however I am no frail cat. I can fight just as well, or even better than some of the newest warriors of Thunderclan. So yes, I'm going." Graystripe finished. Bramblestar turned and headed for the entrance to his den.

"We shall leave soon. Tomorow at dawn. With Graystripe that makes three more cats..." he than headed out. Dovewing glanced back towards the others.. then they followed their leader.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highledge for a clan metting." Bramblestar yowled. The cats of Thunderclan turned their attention to him, and started to gather at the clearing beneath the highledge. Murmurs if confusion danced around the group of cats as they gathered. When they were silent, Bramblestar continued to speak. "We all know that Stormfur has come to Thunderclan seeking help. We know this is unplanned and frightening. Howver with the help of Lionblaze, Dovewing and Graystripe, we may be able to help the Tribe of Rushing Water. That means I need three more cats to travel with them to the mountains." Ripples of shook and audible gasp ripped through the clearing. Only to be stopped by a she cat.

"I'll go." Her voice was string and clear. The cats of thunderclan stopped their murmurs. The only sound was Dovewing's gasp.

"No no! Ivypool..." her voice trailed off. She shook her head and looked at the sky. _My sister couldn't come, she can't come!_ Her thoughts were shattered by a tons voice.

"I will do it." It was Thornclaw who spoke, his head held high. Soon followed by another she-cat's voice.

"Me too, I'm in." It was Cinderheart, Lionblaze's mate. Dovewing turned to look at Lionblaze, his expression was just like hers. A mixtures of fear and helplessness. Than the final cat spoke up.

"I'm in." The voice was that of Foxleap. Bramblestar sighed, turned to face Dovewing and Lionblaze, then back to the clan.

"Very well. Those who said yes, please see me in my den." He finished, turning back and heading into his den. Soon followed by concerned mews. Dovewing bounded down the ledge, pebbles sputtering from behind her as she went.

"What were you thinking!" She hissed at Ivypool as she got to her. Ivypool turned to face her

"Because Dovewing. We're sisters, I can't let you go by yourself all the way to the mountains.. again." She added, knowing of the last time Dovewing went to the mountains. Dovewing flicked her ears

"This time is different! Ugh... I'll tell you later... after Bramblestar speaks with you." She said, Ivypool's eyes softened. She brushed her pelt with her sisters.

"Alright. At least we'll be together." She said, before heading towards the Leaders den. Dovewing gazed at the sky, _The stars better shine bright tonight.._ she thought before following her sister to the leaders den

Once inside, the mood was tight as the volunteering cats sat in a semi circle around Bramblestar who had his paws tucked under his chest, before him was a path of stones leading to tall ear lick leaves. Once everyone was situated, Stormfur, who was standing next to Bramblestar, began to speak

"I am honored to have your help, I really am. However now it's time for business. The mountains are a long ways off, so before you us my makeshift map." He pointed with his paw towards the map. "I know the way by heart, however if something is to happen to me or I get lost, you need to know the basics. There is a hill, just over the Windclan border, from there you can just make out the peaks of the mountains. Try to get a feel of where they are before heading into the lowlands. Now, if you are every lost in a twoleg place, you must climb the tallest twoleg den and try to find the peaks of the mountains, which should be more visible. If in a forest, climb the tallest tree and follow suit. That's all I can say..." Stormfur dipped his head and stepped back, Bramblestar stood up.

"Okay. Thank you Stormfur. Now, do you know why we are on this journey? No, you don't. And I am gonna tell you. But if you tell another cat, even your kin, about why. You'll be pronounced traitor." The cats in the den glanced around at each other, shock filling their expressions. "Now, the reason you are heading to the mountains is this. Bloodclan has threatened their peace and ours. Beofre any of this can get out of hand. I am sending you to find and kill their leader Smoke. If you are to fail at this, come straight back to camp and tell me and no one else. Then we'll tell the other clans." There was silence for a few seconds only to be broken by Thornclaw

"Well, let's go kick some Bloodclan ass." He said, standing up. The others stood up too, nodded their agreement. Bramblestar smiled

"Very well," Bramblestar said, "You are to leave at dawn. Go see Jayfeather for your herbs." And with that, the clan cats left. Outside, the sky was darkening, Dovewing looked to the sun and noticed it low in the sky. _This is my last night in camp.. for awhile at least. Better make the most of it._ She bounded down the highledge, zog-zaged her way through cats talking to their loved ones about the "journey." Before long, she stopped her unofficial mate, Bumblestripe.

"Bumblestripe!" Dovewing called to him. Be turned to face her, his eyes bright with love and fear. A weird combo...

"Dovewing! Hi... uh, what do you want?" He asked, slightly nervous. Dovewing flicked her ears. This wants the greeting he was hoping for.

"Nothing... uh, would you walk with Me?" She asked casually. Bumblestripe nodded his agreement. Dovewing smiled and walked outta camp. Bumblestripe followed

The two walked in silence, Dovewing lead the way up to a special spot right above their camp. You can see the whole lake from their position. Dovewing sighed and leaned against Bumblestripe as they sat down. The sky was turning was link and red as the Sun set. The stars where just beginning to show, the lake was glistening with the colors of the sky... a few clouds drifted across the sky. Dovewing sighed... it seemed so... peaceful.

"So, are you ready for your quest?" Bumblestripe ask, trying to sound enthusiastic. Knowing all to well it might be the last time be ever saw her again. Dovewing turned to him, emotions were swirling inside her stomach, she felt sick and dizzy yet, to him she still seemed beautiful. Her grey pelt seemed to be glowing in the light of dusk.

"No, Bumblestripe, no I am not. I am scared- I keep thinking about how I may never see this place again..." Her nervous rant was cut off as Bumblestripe softly guide her head to face him with his tail. Her eyes were full of years while his were full of love and affection.

"I may know something that'll cheer you up..." He said in a soft voice. Dovewing got the sense of what he was saying. She smiled as he led the way away for sight of the clan... _maybe, if the stars align.. this journey may not be so bad... however this night will be perfect._

 ** _Well, that's a rap. Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. Don't yell at Me for the ending.. just thought it was fitting. Now please Read & Review! They're much appreciated!_**


	3. The Valley

**Hello, this is the third chapter for AWAH, and I would love it if I saw more reviews. Not saying am a greedy for them, it's just I feel like guest are afraid to put them here. So guest, feel free to review.**

 **Also, I know Foxleap is dead, I totally forgot. (Small details you know?) And and I need your help to help me fix it. So you can choose A, B or C, With B and C you need to tell me your choice of cat.**

 **A. Keep him in and make this story partially AU**

 **B. Choose a different cat; either Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Stormcloud, or Cloudtail.**

 **C. Completely forget about the "Apprentices Quest" and take the apprentices from the time this book was set and make them Warrios. That'll be either Snowbush of Dewsong.**

 _Chapter Three: The Valley_

Dovewing felt a prob on her side. She opened her her eyes to see very faint dawn light creeping through the Warriors den.

"Wha what?" Dovewing asked with a sleepy voice. She turned her head to face the source of the Lord. It was Ivypool her sliver pelt seemed to flow with excitement.

"Its time to go, Dove!" She said urgently, before turning to head out. Doveiwng glanced around, the nest were all empty.

"Where is everybody!" She called just before Ivypool was out, she turned around to face her sister, a smile on her muzzle.

"You'll see. Now hurry up!" She said exciting the den. Dovewing got up and shook the excess moss form her nest off her pelt. She began yo quickly Freon herself. Making sure she looked presentable. Then, after a quick wash. She left the den as well. Out in the clearing, she saw all the clan cast, gathered around Bramblestar, who stood in front of Ivypool, Thronclaw, Foxleap (cough cough, Lionblaze, Stormfur and Cinderheart. Most of the cats were saying farewell to their loved ones or friends. Dovewing also approached to see Bumblestripe was no we're to be found. Doveiwng rolled her eyes, _Of course. All the days he had to miss today was the day._ She thought as she went to stand beside her sister.

"Okay,you know it'll be a long journey. So I am shoving you the standard traveling herbs, and I have Cinderheart a brush up on some basic herbs." As usual Jayfeather was giving the rundown on the herb and traveling business. The cats just nodded.

"We shouldn't be needing the info part but-" Thronclaw's sentence was cut short by a short fuzed Jayfeather who have him a hard stare, even for being blind.

"Even if you dont, someone may fall, or get injured some other way. Its always good to know these things." He said in a hot tone. Thornclaw glanced around at the others who nodded in agreement with Jayfeather. Thronclaw sighed in defeat and the group ate their herbs. "And do not say they taste bad!" He added with a sharp tone. Ivypool and Dovewing exchanged glance.

"Alright.. Gathering cats! It is time to with our friends and fellow Warriors a farewell!" Bramblestar called. The cats murmurs fell silent. Giving their leader their full attention. "Rember to stay safe on your dangerous journey and may Starclan light your path!" He called before the clan broke into yowls of agreement. Most saying;

"Good luck!" Or "May Starclan be with you" and "Safe travels!" Now with all the motivation to leave, Stormfur nodded to them to head out. Dovewing glanced at every cat as he passed as they made a hole for them to walk through. She'd been to the mountains before- but it was never this dangerous. She wondered if she'd ever see her beloved clan again, but she pushed those bad thoughts away as the sights, sounds and smells of the forest engulfed her.

* * *

The forest was full of life, even for it being leaffall. With the sounds of the clan dieing away. Dovewing couldn't help but thing about what the clan was doing a after they left. _Of only I could still hear like I could before!_ However she knew that it would never be that say again. She was still young and she had lots of years left until she would join Starclan, so she better get used to it...

"So, do we need to cross windclan territory?" Foxleap asked as the trees started to thin. Stormfur glanced back at him form his position in the lead.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He responded, keeping his vision locked on the path ahead. Foxleap shrugged

"I guess so. I mean, they're gonna smell our scent and question Bramblestar.. and if they find out that half of there gone then it might just be a problem." He reasoned, Ivypool glanced around. Thornclaw stopped and Dovewing gazed at Stormfur who turned back to face Foxleap.

"Alright... how do we cover our scent?" He asked nonchalantly, this time all the cats in the group glanced around at each other. It was Cinderheart who spoken first

"You do remember that there is a river to cross before entering Windclan territory right?" She question, giving him a look. Stormfur glanced at his paws, then back up at the group.

"Alright then, looks like we need to take a wash in the river." Thornclaw said with a smirk on his muzzle as he began to walk forward, Stormfur glanced sideways at him as he pushed his way past. The rest of the cats followed, however Ivypool stopped as she walked past Stormfur

"Don't worry, he is like that." She said before continuing to follow the group to the Windclan border. Stormfur shut his jaw and then followed the others.

Once they padded up to the stream that marked the border, strong Thunderclan and Windclan scent filled their nostrils. Cinderheart was the first to step closer to the bank.

"Hey! Be careful Cinderheart!" Lionblaze hissed cautiously. Cinderheart turned to him and rolled her eyes. Dovewing noticed Stormfur stepping closer to the waters edge as well.

"I can swim remember?! I had to do this with Jayfeather to heal my leg." She then turned around to hop into the water. She let out a hiss as the cool water flowed around her. Then she beckoned the rest of the cats to join her.

"Oh fine.." Lionblaze muttered as he stepped into water. Only to then be pulled in further by Cinderheart. Soon Stormfur also got in, followed by a gruff looking Thornclaw. Dovewing noticed Foxleap getting closer, however just as he was about to go in, he was pushed by Ivypool.

"Hey!" He yelped as he fell into the water. Ivypool laughed as Foxleap splashed and kicked helplessly. soon followed by the others. "Not funny!" He called as he regained his balance. Dovewing gained a devious smile as she walked closer to Ivypool. She the pushed her sister in to, as Ivypool fell into the water she let out a high pitched mew before going under to pop back up again. Foxleap splashed some water on her face.

"Thank you!" He said as Dovewing wadded into the river. However from a far, two sets of Windclan eyes were watching the scene, but they couldn't decide to be frightful or scared.

"Thunderclan.. always something else.. isn't it? Well, let's head back to camp."

After the group had finished washing off their scent, they began to move up the Windclan territory heading for the hill where they could see the mountains. Ivypool slacked her pace so she could be next to Dovewing.

"So why did you come back so late last night?" She asked looking at Dovewing. A serious tone in her voice. Dovewing glanced at her than dropped her head, gazeing at the ground. She felt her part grow hit with embarrassment.

"I uh... I was... umm.. I was out walking." She said firmly at the end. Ivypool just stared at her. Obviously she didn't buy it. Ivypool shook her head.

"Was it Tigerheart?" She asked, giving Dovewing a hard state. Dovewing whipped her head back up yo face her sister, shocked.

"Of course not! It... it was something personal.." she replied, again looking down at her paws. Ivypool's eyes lit up.

"Was it-" However her sentence was cut off by Stormfur, who was the first to reach the crest of the hill. Soon followed by Lionblaze, Thronclaw, Cinderheart and Foxleap.

"There she is... the mountains." No cat uttered a thing. The group just stared at the horizon, and looming oh so tiny in the distance, were the mountains. Blue with haze they seemed shrouded in mystery and danger, but yet still kept the beauty Dovewing remembered from when she went there the first time.

"Now we need to get there." Cinderheart reminded, Stormfur nodded, but kept his gaze on the peaks.

"Through the valley we must travel."

 **Sorry for the long delay for this chapter... however I went on a vacation! Still wish I could've gotten this out earlier then later, but oh well. Oh, and I know they saw Spiderleg is dead in the small sample of "Thunder and Shadow" at the end of "Apprentices Quest" but let's face it, that book isn't out yet. And please READ and REVIEW. ~ Hyrum**


End file.
